No te miento
by GueparddeFeu
Summary: SONGFIC' ZOSAN! SUITE DE "BASTA YA!" ! Lorsque Sanji avoue quelque chose à Zoro, ça fait des étincelles plus vives qu'habituellement... J'ai pas d'inspirations pour le résumé... ATTENTION! PREMIERE FIC' YAOI! POTENTIEL RISQUE DE OOC! SOYEZ INDULGENTS! Bonne lecture!


**Hey, tout le monde!**

Comme promis, je poste une fic' yaoi sur nos deux tourtereaux préférés: Sanji et Zoro! *ç*

Vu que ma fic' "Les rêves ne meurent jamais" ne comportera pas de yaoi (ou alors des situations s'y rapprochant comme avec Foxy et son Noro Noro Beam), je me rattrape!

J'ai choisi de mettre mon OS sous forme de Songfic', surtout que la chanson est en rapport direct avec l'homosexualité! Il s'agit de "No te miento" (Je ne te mens pas) de l'artiste Ricky Martin. Pourquoi lui en particulier? Parce que sa musique et sa voix ont bercé mon enfance et mon adolescence, tout simplement! Et pour ceux ou celles qui ne le savent pas, quand je dis que ça a un rapport avec l'homosexualité, c'est parce que ce cher chanteur porto-ricain est justement homosexuel! Il a fait son coming-out i peu près deux ans.

Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer cette fic'! =D

Vous pouvez trouver facilement la chanson sur Youtube : si vous aimez les chansons rythmées, ou se rapprochant du style latino-R&B, je ne peux que vous conseiller cette chanson, voire l'album entier " Musica, Alma, Sexo".

Sanji et Zoro ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. TT_TT

_**CECI EST MA PREMIÈRE FIC' YAOI ! POTENTIEL RISQUE DE OOC! SOYEZ INDULGENT(E)S, PLEASE! ;)**_

_**FAITES-MOI SAVOIR S'IL Y A DES OOC POUR QUE J'EVITE DE LES REFAIRE LORS DE MES PROCHAINES FIC'S YAOI!**_

Sanji et Zoro de One Piece © Eiichiro Oda - 1997  
>No te miento © Ricky Martin - 2011<p>

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>No te miento<strong>

(Je ne te mens pas)

On est maintenant tous les deux dans la cuisine…

Moi, debout, près de l'évier où la vaisselle n'attend que d'être lavée toi, à trois mètres de moi, me fixant.

On vient tout juste de finir de manger avec le reste de l'équipage et il est maintenant assez tard. Luffy et les autres ont été aussi bruyants que d'habitude, ce qui contraste fortement avec le silence qui plane au-dessus de nous. C'est assez agréable… Surtout avant la tempête qui risque d'arriver, je le sens. Je le sais.

_Mírame, no tengas miedo  
>Déjame contarte mis secretos<em>

**Regarde-moi, n'aies pas peur  
>Laisse-moi te raconter mes secrets<strong>

Tu me regardes bizarrement. Après tout, c'est un peu normal quand on sait que c'est moi qui t'aies demandé de rester ici, alors que je déteste que quelqu'un me dérange en plein travail.

Sauf que j'ai une bonne raison…

Mais les mots me manquent soudainement, alors que j'ouvre la bouche.

…

Raaah ! Fais chier ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Ca fait des semaines que je me suis préparé ! (Psychologiquement, cela va sans dire !)

« Bon, tu vas te dépêcher, oui ou merde ? J'ai pas que ça à faire ! » râla Marimo.

Je fronce le sourcil, énervé par son attitude…

Il ne se rend pas compte que c'est une véritable torture pour moi ! Que je me suis trituré la cervelle à me déclencher une migraine juste pour trouver les bons mots et tout ça, à cause de lui !

Et bien tant pis… Si tu le prends comme ça… Autant y aller franco, alors ! Mais ne viens pas me faire de reproches après pour mon manque de tact, algue ambulante !

« Très bien… Si je t'aie fait venir ici, c'est parce que je… »

_Nunca fui ni soy perfecto  
>Quiero ser contigo un libro abierto<em>

**Je ne suis pas parfait, et je ne l'aie jamais été  
>Je veux être un livre ouvert pour toi<strong>

Tu m'écoutes sans dire un mot. Mais je vois bien l'expression de ton visage changeait au fil du temps, alors que je continue à m'exprimer, mes joues chauffant au fur et à mesure.

Si je t'avoue tout ça… Si je balance ma précieuse fierté aux oubliettes, surtout devant toi, celui que je considère comme mon rival c'est parce que j'en ai marre… Marre de cette sensation qui me les brise ! Je veux que tu saches ce que je pense de toi, Marimo ! Une bonne fois pour toutes !

_Debes saber que un santo no pretendo ser  
>No me arrepiento del ayer<br>Y en el futuro seguiré siendo quien soy_

**Tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas un saint**  
><strong>Je ne regrette pas mon passé<br>Et dans le futur, je continuerais à être moi-même**

Trois mois… Ca fait trois mois que je lutte contre ce désir…

Mais je suis irrécupérable…

Un « kappa pervers », comme tu aimes m'appeler, ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser ainsi…

Alors ne fais pas cette tronche de déterré ! Crois-moi, foutue Tête d'algues…

Tout ce que je te dis, ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air… Je…

_Así soy yo_

**C'est ce que je suis**

Tu le sais… J'ai toujours été comme ça… Franc, direct…

Mais maintenant, voici le moment crucial : comment vas-tu réagir face à mes propos ?

_Por lo menos no te miento  
>Te digo la verdad<br>Yo no te miento  
>Esta es mi realidad<em>

**Au moins, je ne te mens pas  
>Je te dis la vérité<br>Non, je ne te mens pas  
>C'est ma réalité<strong>

Tu me regardes avec stupeur et pousse une exclamation à la fois de surprise et de mépris. Je m'en doutais…

Tu as l'air choqué, méfiant… Tu t'énerves, croyant sans doute que je te fais une mauvaise blague.

K'so Marimo… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me compliques la vie ?

Sauf que je ne m'attends pas à une aussi vive réaction, sûrement dû à la tonne d'alcool que t'as ingurgité pendant le repas :

« C'est quoi ces conneries, Love-Cook ? JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER, CONNARD ! Je vais t'étriper de telle façon que même ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra pas ! » s'exclame-t-il en me prenant par le col de ma chemise.

_En estos ojos tú verás  
>No tengo ganas de ocultar<br>Me juego la vida sin mentir  
>Hasta el final<em>

**Dans ces yeux, tu verras  
>Que je ne cache rien<br>Je joue avec la vie sans mentir  
>Jusqu'à la fin<strong>

Je le savais… Je le savais qu'il ne me croirait pas. Après tout, comment Roronoa Zoro, l'archétype du mec viril, alcoolo et j'en passe, pourrait avoir un quelconque intérêt pour moi, le coureur de jupons ?

Je tente de lui adresser un regard qui montre tout ce que j'ai envers lui. Mais je n'y arrive pas… Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui m'énerve…

« Kisama ! VA CREVER, BRETTEUR DU DIMANCHE! »

Oui, enfoiré de bretteur ! Je te hais !

Tu as changé l'homme à femmes que j'étais en une espèce de courge ! Un légume désireux de toi !

Ca t'étonne, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, je te veux, Marimo ! Ca fait des semaines que je sens ce désir brûlait en moi, tel un brasier ! Ca fait des semaines que j'ai envie de connaître ton corps dans les moindres détails ! Tu viens même me hanter pendant la nuit… Oui, j'en suis arrivé jusque là, Marimo ! C'est pathétique, mais c'est comme ça !

Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rend malade de savoir que je suis devenu gay, mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de te mater quand tu t'entraînes, ou de te faire chier pour que tu t'intéresses à moi !

_Y si te vas, después de todo  
>Seguirá brillando otro camino<em>

**Et si tu t'en vas, et bien tant pis  
>La vie continue, illuminant d'autres chemins<strong>

Tu t'approches encore plus de moi et je m'attends à ce que tu m'en colles une. Mais bizarrement, au lieu de ça, tu me lâches et te diriges vers la sortie, m'ayant adressé au préalable un regard de dégoût ! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour…

J'avais envisagé cette possibilité des dizaines, voire des centaines de fois…

Je ne te retiens pas alors que tu poses ta main sur la poignée de la porte.

Tu ne m'acceptes pas…

Et j'assume…

Ton rêve et tes lames sont les seuls qui méritent de l'attention à tes yeux.

_No hay mal que por bien no venga  
>No hay pasos que no dejan huellas <em>

**Derrière chaque nuage il y a une lueur d'espoir  
>Il n'y a aucun pas qui ne laisse pas de traces<strong>

Il y avait très peu de chances que mon désir soit réciproque, de toute façon.

Mais te voir m'ignorer et surtout me mépriser est pire que de se recevoir ton poing en pleine face. C'est humiliant au possible !

Pourtant, quelque chose cloche… J'avais cru voir du rouge sur tes joues, quand je t'ai avoué mon attirance… Et tu t'es calmé bien vite, je trouve. Ce pourrait-il que… ?

« Zoro ?

- Ta gueule… Tu me dégoûtes rien qu'en t'entendant ! » répliqua-t-il sèchement, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

…

Je reste muet quelques secondes, tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de dire… Puis, la surprise se mua en rage.

Tout d'abord, môssieur est la cause de mes malheurs, ensuite je tente de lui expliquer mon attirance. S'il ne les accepte pas, OK… Mais je ne tolèrerais en aucun cas qu'il me manque de respect !

« Calme-toi, enfoiré de Marimo… T'es pas obligé de t'enflammer comme ça ! On est nakama, je te rappelle, alors ne me traite pas comme de la pourriture, maintenant que je t'ai dit ça !

- Ah bon ? Et bien si j'avais su qu'on me refourguerait une tapette pareille, je ne serais jamais entré dans cet équipage… »

_Aunque nos duela  
>Corazón a corazón le hacemos daño sin razón<br>Llegamos desnudos a este mundo  
>Inocentes frente a Dios<em>

**Même si ça nous fait mal  
>Du cœur au cœur, nous faisons des dégâts sans raisons<br>Nous arrivons nus dans ce monde  
>Innocents devant Dieu<strong>

BANG !

Zoro se retrouve par terre, du sang coulant de ses lèvres. Je reprends mon souffle, me rendant progressivement compte de mon geste. Geste que je ne regrette en aucun cas !

« Sale ordure ! Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça ? Tout ce que je t'ai dit n'est que la pure et simple réalité ! Je me confie à quelqu'un en qui je devrais avoir_ normalement_ confiance, vu notre situation dans l'équipage, mais tout ce que tu trouve à faire, c'est de me rabaisser ! TROP, C'EST TROP ! »

Je me jette de nouveau sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger, et lui assène plusieurs coups de poings. Je suis sidéré intérieurement de me servir des mes précieuses mains pour de tels gestes mais ce salopard est allé beaucoup trop loin !

_Y por eso no te miento  
>Te digo la verdad<br>Yo no te miento  
>Esta es mi realidad<em>

**Et c'est pour cela que je ne te mens pas  
>Je te dis la vérité<br>Non, je ne te mens pas  
>C'est ma réalité<strong>

Rapidement, Zoro reprend ses esprits et m'envoie balader à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un grand fracas. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que personne ne soit venu voir ce qu'il se passait, avec tout le boucan que l'on fait.

Un peu sonné, j'ai à peine le temps de me relever que je sens une lame sur mon cou. Marimo me regarde avec haine, son visage à cinq centimètres de moi, à tout casser.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Love-Cook… Peut-être que ce que tu as dit est vrai… Mais dans ce cas, ne t'avises même pas de t'approcher de moi… C'est compris ? »

_En estos ojos tú verás  
>No tengo ganas de ocultar<br>Me juego la vida sin mentir  
>Hasta el final<em>

**Dans ces yeux, tu verras  
>Que je ne cache rien<br>Je joue avec la vie sans mentir  
>Jusqu'à la fin<strong>

Je reste stupéfait… Pas par la phrase en elle-même… Mais son intonation. Son « Love-Cook », plus précisément. Et sa respiration est drôlement saccadé, dis donc…

Un petit sourire vicieux se dessine sur mes lèvres involontairement à l'idée qui vient d'émerger dans mon cerveau tordu. Sourire que n'a pas du tout l'air d'apprécier Marimo.

« C'est compris… Mais dis-moi… Pourquoi t'as le souffle court depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que c'est le combat qui t'a épuisé ! Je ne te crois pas… »

Et je ponctue cette phrase en enroulant ma jambe autour d'une des siennes.

« Et… Je rêve ou tu es en train de rougir ? »

L'effet est instantané…

_¿Quién no es un pecador,  
>Con sus penas y dolor?<br>¿Quién no salta sin caer ,  
>Y del fuego renacer?<em>

**Qui n'est pas un pécheur,  
>Avec ses peines et ses douleurs?<br>Qui ne saute pas sans tomber,  
>Et renaissant du feu?<strong>

Tu recules, horrifié et… Gêné ? Ton visage continue à se colorer, tandis que je me mets à rire.

« Alors ? Je croyais que je ne t'attirais pas ?

- La ferme ! Recommences pas des trucs pareils, salopard !

- Ah bon ? »

Comme on dit : « L'espoir fait vivre. » Je me rapproche de lui, ignorant ses menaces de mort imminente :

« Baka Cook, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ?

- Si tu voulais vraiment me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps, tu ne crois pas ? » rétorquai-je avec le même sourire.

Tu t'arrêtes et me regardes, perdu… Ca me réjouit au plus haut point et me donne presque envie de te sauter dessus. Sauf que si je fais ça, je crois que là, j'y passerais réellement…

_Van a hablar, me van a acusar  
>Con todas mis fallas me van a juzgar<br>Ya no dudes más de mí  
>Te juro por mi vida…<br>No te miento…_

**Ils vont parler, ils vont m'accuser  
>Avec tous mes échecs, ils vont me juger<br>Ne doute plus de moi  
>Je te jure par ma vie…<br>Que je ne te mens pas…**

Voyant que tu ne réagis pas, je me risque à une dernière tentative…

Je m'approche jusqu'à frôler tes lèvres… Tu te raidis, je le sens… Mais tu ne rechignes pas…

J'ai compris ta petite comédie…

_Yo no te miento…_

**Non, je ne te mens pas…**

« Plus la peine de me mentir… Zoro… A quoi ça t'amènes de ne pas assumer tes sentiments ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas capté ? Tu veux cacher la réalité, mais elle nous rattrape toujours tôt ou tard. Je suis dans le même bateau que toi, j'te signale. Moi aussi, je ne croyais pas tomber amoureux d'une algue de ton espèce. »

_Yo no te miento… Miento...  
>Te digo la verdad<br>Yo no te miento  
>Esta es mi realidad<em>

**Je ne te mens pas… Ne mens pas…  
>Je te dis la vérité<br>Non, je** **ne te mens pas  
>C'est ma réalité<strong>

Une minute passe… Puis deux… J'attends que tu réagisses… Peut-être que ma pseudo déclaration va fonctionner. Et ça a l'air d'être le cas, car tu bouges enfin, avec un sourire carnassier :

« Tu l'auras voulu, Love-Cook… »

_En estos ojos tú verás  
>No tengo ganas de ocultar<br>Me juego la vida sin mentir  
>Hasta el final<em>

**Dans ces yeux, tu verras  
>Que je ne cache rien<br>Je** **joue avec la vie sans mentir  
>Jusqu'à la fin<strong>

Tu captures mes lèvres avec violence et ta langue force le passage pour accéder à ma bouche. Avec un sourire, je te laisse faire, tes mains sur mes hanches tandis que les miennes se baladent sur ton dos.

Ce retournement de situation était soudain, mais ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié que Zoro ait caché ses sentiments… Il a tout à fait ce caractère-là…

_Yo no te miento (Te digo la verdad)_

**Non, je ne te mens pas (Je te dis la vérité)**

Quand on décolle nos lèvres, le souffle court et le regard vide, je sens une bouffée de chaleur prendre possession de mon corps en te voyant à ma portée.

_Yo no te miento (Te digo la verdad)_

**Non, je ne te mens pas (Je te dis la vérité)**

« Tu vois, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça, Marimo.

- Ah oui ? Et bien, voyons voir si tu t'en sors aussi bien pour la suite, Ero-Cook, déclare-t-il avec un sourire qui promettait mille et une folies.

- Fais gaffe, tu risquerais d'être surpris.

- Je n'attends que ça… »

_Yo no te miento (Te digo la verdad)_

**Non, je ne te mens pas (Je te dis la vérité)**

Nos lèvres se rejoignent instantanément, laissant nos langues se livraient à un ballet endiablé. Tes mains caressent ma peau. Je sens que tu libères un désir enfoui depuis trop longtemps en toi.

Ta tête vient ensuite s'enfouir dans mon cou, tandis que tu commences à me déshabiller. Je fais de même, laissant le brasier qui est en moi s'exprimer librement.

_Yo no te miento._

**Non, je ne te mens pas.**

Tu vois, nous ne pouvons pas nous mentir. Nous corps agissent tous seuls. Nous sommes deux hommes, après tout : nos hormones parlent pour nous…

Ce jour-là sera suivie par d'autres du même genre. Je sens que l'on va avoir du mal à révéler cela aux autres, si l'occasion se présente. Mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre…

Savoir que j'ai pu te confier un secret aussi important sans que tu me renies (mis à part au début !) fait de moi la personne la plus heureuse du monde !

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais... C'est nul... Je vais aller me pendre!<p>

Ou alors, si vous avez aimé... Une petite review, por favor? (regard de chien battu)

A bientôt


End file.
